DESCRIPTION (taken from the application): Funding is requested to cover the travel costs of the invited speakers for an International Society for Magnetic Resonance in Medicine Workshop on Magnetic Resonance of Connective Tissues and Biomaterials. This unique conference will address the diverse methodology and applications of magnetic resonance in the study of connective tissues and synthetic biomaterials used as tissue replacements. The materials to be covered include bone mineral and matrix, skin, cartilage, ceramics, polymers, and composites, in vivo and in vitro. The characterization of such materials is essential for the understanding of the structure, function, physiology, biology, chemistry and mechanics of these materials in human and animal systems. Magnetic resonance spectroscopy and imaging, because of their nondestructive and noninvasive character, are finding increased use in such studies. There has not previously been a conference focused specifically on the topic of magnetic resonance of connective tissues and biomaterials. Most conference presentations on this topic have been scattered over a variety of either materials science or generalized magnetic resonance meetings, resulting in isolated presentations. Thus, communication between the physicists, chemists, biologists, engineers and physicians working in this area has been sporadic and ineffective. This workshop will provide a much needed opportunity to share information among these workers and create awareness of MR's potential for characterizing biomaterials.